


Fanmix: In Spite of Everything, the Stars

by mushroomtale, Polomonkey



Series: In Spite of Everything, the Stars [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2015 After Camlann Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckless Angels: the In Spite of Everything, the Stars Fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: In Spite of Everything, the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> View on my [fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/123743360591/for-polomonkeys-2015-after-camlann-big-bang-fic).

  


  
  
**[Listen](http://8tracks.com/mushroomtale/luckless-angels)**  
  
**[DL1](https://app.box.com/s/ybndo61xfmwng3m7i0xsz1k3kqto4upz) | [DL2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m69am11dzhswana/Luckless+Angels.zip)**  
  
  
  


Side A  
  
(1) **THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT;** AWOLNATION  
stand up, catch fire with me  
i’m scared, i may derail  
this kid’s NOT all right  
.  


(2) **Who Will Love Me Now?;** PJ Harvey  
who will forgive and make me live again?  
who will bring me back to the world again?  
.  


(3) **A Real Hero;** College ft. Electric Youth  
against the grain of dystopic claims  
not the thoughts your actions entertain  
.  


(4) **The Wilhelm Scream;** James Blake  
i don’t know about my lovin’ anymore  
all that i know is i’m fallin', fallin', fallin' fallin'  
might as well fall in  
  
  


  
Side M  
  
(5) **Afraid of Everyone;** The Nationals  
venom radio and venom television  
i’m afraid of everyone  
i'm afraid of everyone  
.  


(6) **Biting Down;** Lorde  
skip a hit, don’t make a sound  
breathed so deep i thought i’d drown  
listen to the beats resound  
.  


(7) **Elastic Heart;** Sia ft. The Weeknd  & Diplo  
and i wanted it, i wanted it bad  
but there were so many red flags  
now another one bites the dust  
.  


(8) **Until We Bleed;** Kleerup ft. Lykke Li  
i’m naked, i’m numb, i’m stupid, i’m staying  
and if Cupid’s got a gun then he’s shootin’  
  
  


  
Side B  
  
(9) **Fall Into Your Arms** ; Bastille ft. The Gemma Sharples Quartet  
and your voice is a weapon  
and we’ll do with it what we can  
i’ll fall into your arms again  
.  


(10) **Hunger;** Of Monsters and Men  
my beating heart wanted more  
but I'll keep it in and keep you out  
I'm drowning, I'm drowning  
.  


(11) **Sedated;** Hozier  
death and guns, we are deaf, we are numb  
free and young and we can feel none of it  
.  


(12) **Keep It Close;** Seven Lions ft. Kerli  
bruised in ashes in the dust  
hold your miracles glimmering through the rust  
keep it close when they're coming for us  
.  


(13) **Epilogue; Brooke Fraser**  
  
  
  


BONUS TRACK:  
**One Day Like This;** Elbow  
when my face is chamois-creased  
if you think i'll wink, i did  
laugh politely at repeats, oh  
kiss me when my lips are thin  
  
  
  


  



End file.
